1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a landscape luminaire. More particularly, the invention relates to a landscape luminaire having a wall mount system which supports the weight of the luminaire during installation, has thermal isolation characteristics, and a modular hinged ballast tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Landscape luminaires are typically used to illuminate landscaping and building facades to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Landscape luminaires may be situated on churches, office buildings, malls, hospitals, schools, and the like to illuminate the structure walls and adjacent landscaping. However, these building mounted landscape luminaires generally have several problems associated therewith. First, these lights are often quite large in order to effect a desired lighting level and therefore may be extremely heavy. This makes installation very difficult, sometimes requiring two-men. Second, the weight also makes servicing and cleaning very difficult, especially when the fixture must be opened and supported. Third, larger luminaires produce significant amounts of heat which may be damaging to the fixture and electrical components therein over the life of the fixture.
Older light designs have attempted to overcome the weight problems associated with outdoor landscaping luminaires. Various shapes and sizes have been developed; however, these designs often ship fully assembled yet must be disassembled to effectuate installation of lightweight manageable parts. This disassembly and re-assembly in the field can lead to water leaks, incorrect time-consuming installation, or even lost parts.
In view of the deficiencies in known landscape luminaires, it is apparent that a landscape luminaire is needed wherein a mounting system supports the weight of the luminaire during installation and subsequent servicing, and the luminaire has a modular design allowing thermal isolation of the lamp and electronic components to allow better heat dissipation of the light fixture and electrical components therein.